Minecraftia: The New Hero
by BlueIceSonofAthena
Summary: Tyler thought he was a normal 12 year old kid until he gets sucked into the land of Minecraftia. And you have no idea what's coming for him. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! My first story
1. Chapter 1: It's Just a Game, Right?

Chapter 1: Just a computer game or is it?

I was just a normal 12 year old boy that went to middle school at shanghai American school until I received "Minecraft" the sandbox game. I was on the bus home with my friend, Rex, who had just given me the game. I decided I might as well get started at home instead of on the bus because we were almost home. After arriving home. I clicked on the Minecraft folder, noticing 2 things. There was "MinecraftSP" which was what Rex told me to open, and "Inside Job" which he told me was an inventory hack whatever that meant. So I double-clicked on the folder and up came the game. A strange feeling began arising inside me. Something didn't feel right when I opened this game. On the menu it had "Single Player". Afterwards I created a world. Just at that moment, a strange pull began thronging, My screen shut off black, and up on it came "Say goodbye to your life Tyler Zhu". You may think at this point I was scared to death, but my only thought was; "What the heck!" A swirling sound caught my ears; the screen became 3 dimensional, pulling me with all my might. NOW I was freaked out. I tried holding on to anything I had but the force was too much for me **swish**, and just like that, my life had changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Yeah, I'm Not on Earth

Chapter 2: Yeah I Don't Think I Am In Earth

My eyes slowly opened up. And what I saw was more terrifying then anything I've ever saw, even more then the portal…thingy. The world was filled with blocks! Everywhere. The grass was blocky, the stone was blocky. I pounced my fist on the grass, which caused the grass to break. OMG! Why is the grass so easy to break! I am officially freaking out. Where in the world am I? Please don't tell me this is Minecraft or something because the graphics seriously suck. Well I'm not sure what I did next, but it involved me finding a cave like figure and then running out because of a rather strange sound before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3: My Name Is Alice

Chapter 3: My Name is Alice

As my weak body functioned feeling back into it, the first thing I saw was a blurry figure. A girl. She had blond, messy hair with ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a rather tomboyish red shirt that said: "THIS IS MINECRAFTIA WAKE UP FROM YOUR DREAM IDIOT" gee that seems nice. She quickly turned around, as her messy hair flipped with it screaming something out. Man, what in the world is going on? Slowly but surely I was able to raise my hand and quickly dropping it into my mouth. Then, my finger slowly traced onto my nose and then squeezed. GAHHHH man I am hurting myself hard man! Though I knew if I did it long enough I would be able to wake up on the school bus or at home instead of this terrible graphic wise game "Minecraft" and everything will be normal and I can actually understand what my situation is, well most of the time. Well, after a few minutes of screaming which should've told me that there were other people as I did feel something upon me, and nothing except at least 6 puzzled looks of people I didn't know and the same girl that I saw before with a face that seemed to say "This guy sure is retarded", Which, honestly, now that I think about it, I honestly couldn't exactly argue to. "What the" Sandwiches, I guess I should say; "are you doing?" she frustratingly replied. "Ermmmmmm…." Yeah, I really don't have a good excuse to this, I mean I can't just say "This place is ugly, I want to wake up back at home" because A) they'd think I'd be even more insane then they probably already do. B) For all I know this could be a completely different dimension considering my retarded attempt to wake up failed and these people aren't humans…so I wouldn't risk offending them if they have some sort of really scary way to kill me, like turn me into flames at the touch of a hand…hey I wonder if that is an example of sublimation, maybe I could use that for the Science..ok I might not actually be able to return to the science test so let's not get of topic.

"Are you SURE this kid got in by talent?" the girl shouted to a rather young man in a buttoned shirt with sandy brown hair and looked about in his early thirties "Duh, Alice, Minecraftia is only for the best" Ok, the girl who clearly thinks I'm a retard is called Alice, ok got it. "But Dr. Bruno, can't you see that he is absolutely NO common sense and clearly doesn't have an idea what we do around here!", Ok, what "they do around here", yep their aliens but…wait, they're talking like I'm technically part of their group…oh no…I'm a alien from a retarded block land! Wow I have hit an all time low. "Alice calm down, just because not everybody is up to your level in skill, doesn't mean you have to pick on them, this is a place where every being has something important in them" and he and his other similar men walked away. Alice sighed as she re looked at me and handed me her hand which turned out to be rather soft. "Ok, some I'm kind of like your counselor here in the land of Minecraftia and welcome to your new home where you'll" she stopped when she noticed my completely blank face and said "Ok, I forgot you are a complete idiot, listen I'll take you to a place and then the dude I was just talking to will explain a bit better to you" I honestly was too dazed and confused to actually think of a good comeback and I just followed her down the grass land to a place I still don't know what is called. Then, she paused and turned back at me; "Ok, just in case you are so retarded that you don't even remember my name, my name is Alice, and I really don't like you" Isn't she just nicest? "I'm Tyler" I finally got the words in me to say, "And I hope that whatever this place is, I'll catch on and maybe you won't think I'm so retarded anymore" Instead of what I expected was a "You wish" or something, she looked down with a grim face but almost looked like she was holding back a smirk. As her eyes landed back on mine, she replied "We'll see new kid, maybe you'll overachieve your first impression which is exactly hard to do", the smirk completely appeared onto her face as she turned around. For the first time, this girl actually gave me a look that wasn't negative, that's what I call progress.


	4. Chapter 4: This is how u place a block?

Chapter 4: So…This is How You Place a Block Right?

So I spent the next few weeks in Alice's amazing city called Alice-Land. Her city is just astonishing. Its got food, its got hotels, its got money, its got food, its got streets, its got people, its got food, its got perfect places to stay, its got sports stadiums around, and did I mention its got food? "Will you stop munching down that chicken that is SUPPOSED to be for dinner" Alice angrily, but with a sense of playfulness shouted. " SUPPOSED to, not need to I casually replied" with my mouth stuffed with chicken. Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed my chicken away with ease. "Look it's time for you to move out" I paused. She was kicking me out for eating her chicken? "WHAT? Look I'm sorry about this chicken thing I won't do it again just please let me stay!" I begged. "No it isn't that you hog my food all the time" She warmly replied, then disgustingly eyed the chicken: "Well, it is a concern though" before getting herself back in Minecraftia, as I learned to call it now. "But the main thing is here in Minecraftia, your inner imagination is unlessed in building here, and you can't just stay in someone's city forever" She continued. "But, I don't have any potential with building or whatever" I grimly replied. Her eyes brightened a bit before answering "Half the kids here said that when they first somehow entered this world and now they all have their own little village, city, or simply home, see when you first play Minecraft, if your potential is strong enough, it will suck you into its world and keep you there for a long time, unless you're like a messenger or something" "Say Wha" Well that wasn't the best thing to say to a know it all girl like Alice "Uhhh, I'll just let Mr. Bruno explain more kiddy like because that's all your peanut sized brain can handle retard boy" well I'm not sure why, but a tingle in my body saddened and I felt…hurt by those words. Her face quickly softened as she brought her hands on my shoulder, "I-I mean you're not THAT stupid I'm sure Mr. Bruno will explain in a…different way" "Ok so where is Mr. Bruno's place" "At the center of this civilization" "Gee, there seems to be a lot of people so I'm not sure where the center is" "Ok hang on," she replied and then went to her red computer thing and typed something like "/TP" someone. Then, swish, I was in front of a beautiful little flower garden and then a serious looking building made out of a light brownish block with simple straight lines in texture. Next thing I knew I was ambushed by something on my side. *THUD*, ok, now that hurt. In front of me was pink colored figure with a rather thick nose to it. "Heel, Porkers!" a voice boomed from the background. The pig quickly heeled looking nothing like it was a second ago where it ran into me. Then a little girl appeared behind the pig. With brunette hair, and she seemed rather young at about 10 years old and was a little shorter then Tyler. She wore interesting clothes that reminded Tyler of a cowgirl in a way. "Good boy, Porkers" and handed the pig a biscuit as the pink waffle happily munched it down. Her attention then shifted too me, and then her face brightened even more. "HI, I'm sorry about Porkers, we were just running around and I guess we got away from our little village" she eagerly replied with her eyes beaming. "Ummm, yeah it's ok" I gently replied. She then brought out her rather dirty hand. "I'm Anita, and I'm kind off like the mob controller here" "Mob?" "Oh, you must be new. Well, yeah, see only a couple of the mobs here in MInecraftia are actually animals from the real world and some aren't so friendly. Like a zombie, which comes at night and more" "Oh…I see" "Don't worry, usually they won't be able to do much around here" "Oh, ok thanks, anyway I got to go" "Your meeting Mr. Bruno" She interrupted. "Um, yeah I guess, because like he is going to make things a little bit more clear for me now and help me get ready for my "city or whatever" "Oh, cool, ok see you, ummm" "Tyler" "Alright, see you Tyler" then she and her pig quickly ran off. Man, that girl seems hyper. I gulped, and then headed towards the building. A sign there said "Conference Building", I nervously pushed open the door and headed inside. The door creaked open and a front desk stood in front of me. The secretary quickly asked for my name then let me through to the conference room. As I opened the door, I saw the same sandy haired man in a business suit today. He gave me a soft, inviting look that really made it hard to remember this could be something really serious. "Take a seat," the man replied. Well, I took a seat in the comfortable looking red sofa and in the blink of an eye of was beginning to drift off. "Ahem," Mr. Bruno interrupted, "Oh, umm sorry". "It's fine, now anyone, Tyler Zhu, I want to talk to you, we are in danger," he simply said while trudging around the room, "strange disappearances are happening, some people seem to be out of this world, we need as many people here as possible". "Errrrrmmm, why?" "Because this is a very serious matter, right now we need as many of the potential builders to make their way here in Minecraftia, the land of building your imagination, now anyways, considering you don't know anyone here yet, here is someone I'm sure you do know". Out from the shadows came a rather tall figure with long hair. "Rex?" I exclaimed. "Tyler?" "OH MY GOSH WHAT DID YOU DO WHY AM I HERE AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I was just about ready to charge and take him down but Mr. Bruno held me back. "Now Tyler, this was meant to happen eventually, Rex here is one of my searchers that goes around in the real world to search for the people with most potential in MC" "So, you're saying the game chooses whether you are good enough to get into the Minecraftia world." "Exactly" "Well, why am I here anyway," Well that question no doubt gave Bruno and Rex some fear into their eyes before glancing at either as if having a telepathic conversation. Well, I couldn't stand there, so I did the idiotic thing and walk up next to them as if they were actually talking. "Ummmm, what are you doing?" Rex quickly noticed. I really need to work on my spying skills. "Anyways," Mr. Bruno continued, "Nobody here comes to Minecraftia without doing nothing for this world," "But, I always do nothing in my world," "I doubt that and even if it is true, not here in Minecraftia," He firmly replied so I'd get the message, "Now, we have found a perfect place for you, you and Rex shall come," Oh no, not the tp thingy again! Last time I got a headache and a pig running over me! GAAAHH NOO! WHY AM I SAYING THIS IN MY HEAD? "GAAHH NOO!" Too late. **Swish. Swish. **"Here, this nice little land is just for you," Mr. Bruno began, "Now, take this" he handed me a small purple box with what seemed like a silver headphone on it. "This to entertain myself," "No, this is where you can get all sorts of blocks" "Anything?" "Anything" "Swwweeeettt" "You can get yourself all blocks in the world, the only thing you need to do yourself is too get tools and armor and build" "Awesome, so I'm gonna take 127 Diamond blocks right" "Yep, 127 is the limit" As I was looking through the inventory system and found a red block with white in the middle with the world "TNT" on it, I decided to take that as well as another item with an awesome name "Flint and Steel" I placed the TNT down and asked Bruno, "This is how you place block right, oh I think I should put this thing on fire! AWESOME IDEA," Terrible Idea. "NOOOO," Bruno frantically exclaimed. "Say what?" BOOOOOOMMMMMM. Groan, ok that hurt. I got out of my slumber to notice a huge dent around the place the TNT block was once in and Mr. Bruno and Rex with burnt up clothes while flat down on the ground. "So that's how I place a block right?"


	5. Chapter 5: TyPocalypse City

Chapter 5: Ty-Pocalypse City

Well, it's been like 3 weeks since I was kicked out of Alice's city for eating all the chicken (well, according to HER it was what had to happen) and I got to say, my work is PRETTY dang good. Now, I don't mean to be cocky, wait what am I saying, of course I'm being cocky. I have an awesome palace in the middle of my city that stands out in the sky like the beauty of the world. The Diamond and Iron together brightens the day while the Lapis and Gold gives the Egyptian chills and I continually reached into my purple sound box "Inside Job" to get more and more items then ever. Seriously, I've got everything a big city needs. It has apartments, shops, hotels, sports, roads, etc. and almost everything is made with a bizarre feel to it that gives someone a feeling of a clean and creative project. Everybody else that comes by my city keeps on talking to me really bizarrely. It's almost as if they pitied me for being so awesome at this. My city is right next to Alice's Wonderland, couple of villages made by these new kids I've met Brandon and May. Brandon had a rather simple style of building up and has a chubby face with a body full of fat (no offense). May is a tall skinny girl that seems to always be snapping at people (you do not want to know how many times she said "Shut up" to Brandon when I first met them) I offered Brandon a little run through of my city which the more and more I showed of him, the more amazement and worry came to him. "So what do you think of my city?" I hopefully asked. "Amazing dude, I've never seen such talent here before. It's almost as if, um never mind," ok, this kid is worrying me. "What?" "Nothing dude, seriously," "Oh come on if my city forgot a sort of food your chubby body enjoys you can tell me," "LOL," ok that must be like the 50th time he said that in the 30 minutes I've been talking to him. I continued trying to bring up the topic while I was touring him until he supposedly needed to go "because he was uncomfortable," but I think he was craving that food I didn't give him. Or it could've been that food machine I showed him that was really a trap full of arrows that almost got him killed, nah that couldn't have been it. I figured Alice would know what's gotten into his beans. So I went into the Alice Wonderland asking people to people where she was until I found her in her house with 2 other girls. One was the same girl May and another that wore glasses with a casual T-Shirt and short jeans. "Sup Smarty Girl what's going on?" Her serious face quickly tried shuffling as quickly as possible to a casual smirk. "Nothing you would know Dummy Boy, anyways I take it you've met May and this is Whitney from the south of Center Hall," "Sup" "Hey" they casually replied. Ok, so not all girls are as harsh as Alice. "So anyways, I was talking with this kid Brandon, and he kept shifting away as if he were hiding something the more I showed him my city," "Oh, right," Alice's sea blue eyes quickly darkened into a much deeper and polluted blue eyes. "So it's already starting to go around," May replied. "What's going around?" "Look, it is nothing just an assumption because of your VERY how do I say this, repulsive entrance," "What?" "Look, let's just say it is something only the Minecraftia council talks about," "Council?" "High ranked people meeting," I'm starting to be a little anxious now. High ranked people talking around and I'm POSITIVE I'm a topic right now. "Ok, so who is in it?" "There are the 10 top citizens, 5 of the workers, 5 of the searchers, 3 of the, people, and the leader Mr. Bruno," "People?" I confusedly replied as it almost felt like she refused to speak of the true meaning as it might've meant something about me. "Like I said, you don't need to know Dummy Boy," Ok that is just crossing the line. This obviously had something to do with me and I wasn't going to let it be kept from me. "Of COURSE it is about me, the way all of you people have been acting ever since I finished Ty-Pocalypse City, you all think it is astonishing and yet at the same time it almost feels as if you were pitying me because some sort of monster is coming to bite my face off!" She sighed almost as if she actually thought my outburst made sense. "Look, this isn't something we should be talking about, so can we just PLEASE not talk about it?" I was about to refuse and have another outburst until I noticed the purplish texture on her sea blue eyes now as if she were in deep thought about bad things. I looked at May's eyes pretty much asking if something is wrong. Thankfully, May seems to be a pretty smart person as she mouthed to me, "You really should stop talking about this," "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad," Now I felt guilty, her blue eyes just looked so down it was hard to be mad and them. "It's ok, it's just things are kind of popping around me," "Why, you still connect to your home life?" Well that was a mistake. Her eyes quickly trailed to the darkest sea blue could get, as if a personal issue was just addressed. "You don't need to know Dummy Boy," she coldly replied before stomping out of the door. Someone's quite grumpy today. May and Whitney quickly turned to me with disapproval "Nice dude, nice," Whitney replied with a smirk on her face, "Getting this girl mad is suicide, and that's coming from me," Ok, I got her point right there. Whitney no doubt is someone who is strong and I wouldn't even bother trying to fight her. So if someone like her wouldn't get Alice mad, I probably shouldn't either. "Whoa, isn't she a little smaller then you..?" I jokingly replied in hope to brighten the mood. Again, bad idea, gosh I'm making a lot of them these days. "Dude, Tyler, you really shouldn't be joking right now, things are serious ever since you've come," "So you admit this stuff is about me," "Yes, now shut up and let me explain, your someone important, and we can tell," "How?" "Can you let me go on?" she harshly snapped at me. "Please continue," "Anyways, your arrival is NOT a good thing for Minecraftia," "Gee, that's comforting," "Talk one more time and you won't feel comfortable anywhere," Ok I'll stop and just talk in my head. "I've already said too much, but let's just say you better prepare yourself for the worst of your life," her darkened voice at dead serious mode as her mouth was downright filled with anxiety. She then took a long look out the window before turning back, "Almost sunset, we should go, be careful Tyler Zhu," Her and Whitney then left the house, leaving a petrified me wondering if life was going to be blissful these days. I didn't want to move, I couldn't move. So I just sat there, in Alice's house, staring into blank space.


	6. Chapter 6: The Prophecy

Chapter 6: The Prophecy

More and more people began to visit my city, and now more and more are beginning to ONLY compliment it. However, I still couldn't get out what I heard from Brandon, May, and Alice. So while with my hands to my pockets and my face in a frown, I sat in my gigantic palace, by myself, when a tall figure with longish hair entered the palace. "Hi Tyler," "Hey Rex," well he could tell right off the bat that something was getting into me and immediately asked, "You ok?" I hesitated, before answering the question, "Yeah dude, I'm fine nothing to worry about," I replied, trying my best to hand him a reassuring smile. Well, Rex unfortunately was smart enough not to buy it. "Come on," a smirk on his face appeared, "Don't be a little theck," Man I hate it when he says that word. Theck. Theck. So repulsive theck is man I hate it. "I'm not the one with my eyes all over that Lauren girl," I replied with pleasure. Tip: If you ever have a fun argument with Rex, ALWAYS play the girl card, trust me, it helps me every time. Well, his face quickly turned into a deathly glare ready to kill. "Come on, you know I'm joking," I innocently "Yeah, sure now tell me what's wrong," He anxiously asked now. I was now honestly wondering if I should tell him considering he was one of my best friends and I was really confused about what was happening. "Alright," I had to tell him about this, "When I was building Ty-Pocalypse City just a few days ago, I kept getting weird looks from other people and them warning me to watch out for the worst," I hesitantly remarked. Well just like that, the room felt colder, the torches seemed to have lost their light, and Rex's face fell pale. "Look, I got to go now, meeting," Rex quickly remarked anxiously pretending to check a watch he didn't even have. "What? No come back! I thought you would help!" but Rex was already out the door to his "meeting". Stupid theck. Well, this is NOT good. The fact that my best friend is not helping me is no doubt means something really bad, or he's being super thecky. Great day, great day. Today, I was working on the new basketball arena of my city, with wood and red wool onto the court. Well considering that I'm now pretty much done with my city, I'm really lost with what's happening in this world I barely even knew. I was so lost in thought with and before I knew it, I took a look at the skylight as the sun was setting as the moon was rising. For some reason we've always been told to go to your shelter immediately when the night arrives. Only the few who have been sent on quests by the counsel know, which was VERY rare. I mean seriously, the counsel act as if monsters were going to come at night and "scare" you with their little night feel whoo whoo I'm sooo scared. Although despite my rebellious attitude to the go to bed at night rule, my mind was racing and my heart was pounding rapidly, might as well go and get myself a good night sleep instead of using up your brain all the way to your death. As I slept in my simple rectangular prism house of diamond and lapis, visions were popping left and right. However, one that truly was urging me to sleep forever was one of a voice, a dark voice, not in sight but likely the one causing that weird black and white filling the air which I thought was because whoever this this guy is was so smelly, that the air looks like that. Another tall figure was behind the black and white smoke stood. I couldn't get much of him except a rather short smooth black hair, but everything else was covered completely by the smoke.

"The power in me is rising, I can already feel it," the dark voice spoke in a very very evil way, all I need to say. The other tall figure answered in a rather high voice and so I decided it was either a girl or a squeaking 8 year old boy that will never mature. "But my lord, seemingly only 1 of the 3 as arrived," wait, what 3, does this have ANYTHING to do with me. WHY AM I DREAMING THIS! "NO DUH! You idiot! Of course this was going to happen, I was never meant to be reincarnated before any of the chosen ones even arrived, we just need a few more sacrifices before I am completely reborn, now get out of my face and back to your job!" The other voice, clearly hurt replied with a final "Yes my lord," before walking away and a huge alarm sounding, wait alarm clock? "EH EH EH" My body, alarmed by the sound rustled around for my alarm clock before finding the "snooze" button. My body was still asleep, refusing to move despite the **insert word here**; I mean ALARM CLOCK, practically twisted my body. Finally taking off the warm sheets surrounding me, I headed to the bathroom taking a hard look at myself in the mirror. What does that dream mean? Why did it feel like it was a real moment? Does this have to do with my situation? Why does my hair look like a bun? After about 30 minutes of diving myself into my warm bathtub and TRYING to fix my hair, I eventually settled for a few sticking out parts that was impossible to straighten before heading outside. I took a nice long look at Ty-Pocalypse City, the buildings shining around the face of the sun, the colors of Diamond, Gold, Iron, and Lapis blocks dazzling in his eyes. That would've brightened my day, but all that surpassed into my brain was a headache and confusion. I just felt, lost. That dream was just a dream. Though at the same time it WASN'T a dream, it was a message. I couldn't just sit on my doorstep and think about this all day; I needed to talk to people. Now I'm not the opening type, but my heart was beating out of my chest, after a very long walk of 146 steps (yes it IS a good exercise), I finally stepped on to the doorstep and ringed the doorbell. I had to brace myself because this could be suicide, but was likely my only option. The first 4 seconds had no response, before the door slung open and my face met with the creamy feeling of icing and fruit. See when I said this was suicide? "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" A squeaking voice ringed straight into my brain. "Look I'm really sorry about before, but could you PLEASE" "No" she interrupted before beginning to close the door on me but I was able to hold it out just a little bit. While I was struggling with my fight with Alice that I was getting pummeled pretty badly in, another voice came from inside the house shouting, "Alice, what are you doing? We still have the meeting," Alice quickly turned to me and back to the voice, "Yeah, just hang on a second," after saying that she used her final willpower to completely close the door on me, then placed a pressure plate, then TNT behind it, then a sign saying "You come in, You die!" Quite warming entrance don't you think? I couldn't let Alice just shut me down like that. There was something happening, something about me that is so crazy that nobody wants to know, or people think I have a zit or something. Either way, I was getting in that house for an explanation or else I've learned to place TNT ;). So I went around the corner of the humongous house before finding a window without any company nearby, which was hard because it seemed the whole counsel was there, so I quickly broke the windows apart (may I note is much easier to do then in real life and hurts way less) and climbed throw the door. The house was dead quiet, but then on my right I heard a variety of voices in action, as if having a heated discussion about who should die. I lead myself to the sound before being right in front of the door, which I felt was about 20 people. So this was a counsel meeting. I didn't bother waiting, I just wacked open the door like nobody's business. I quickly got ready to say my words, but then I stopped when I saw a bunch of angry faces, looking as if they were about to eat me for dinner. I quickly noticed a lot of kids there. There was May, Whitney, Anita, Rex, Alice, and the fat kid Brandon? Whoa I didn't know all these guys were in the counsel. After the moment of pause, Alice got of her feet immediately shouting, "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" "Oh what do you think, ANSWERS," I angrily replied. I can't believe these people are trying to hold this situation away from me. "6x8=48! NOW GO AWAY" "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, BUT LUCKILY YOU GAVE ME THE ANSWER TO MY MATH HOMEWORK," "THEN LEAVE," "NO NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING," her face finally softened about, her face still red from anger, before turning towards Rex, "Come on, let's talk to him in private," "NO NO NO NO NO," May immediately interrupted, "AS YOUR PERSONAL HELPER, I COMMAND YOU TO NOT TELL THIS BOY ABOUT WHAT IS HAPPENING," Anita also stood up, "Yeah but he's already suspicious and we've been keeping this "secret" for like 3-4 days, so might as well tell him now," Rex, who had been silent since I came finally spoke up, "Look, we're telling him, so get it over with," The group finally calmed before Rex and Alice taking me out the door into Alice's fancy living room. I quickly looked annoyed at them, it was silent, "Well?" I managed to let out. Alice and Rex took a good look at each other, as if thinking of a way to say I'm going to die, before turning back at me. Rex finally spoke, "Listen Tyler, recently, the counsel got a hold of one of the prophecies of Minecraftia," Then Alice came in, "And, it is possibly what is the Great Prophecy of Minecraftia, it was so powerful, that only recently, the counsel found out about this prophecy," "Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently. "Tyler.." Alice answered. Oh wow she called me Tyler, this must be bad, "You seem to be, the chosen one," Rex finished off.


End file.
